The Return of Lysia
by Danja
Summary: Part II of The Lysia Saga. Lysia the Warlord is back! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

****

The Return of Lysia

Chapter One

Disclaimer: "He-Man and The Masters of the Universe", their characters, and concepts are the property of Mattel.

A/N: This is a sequel to my earlier story, "The Wedding".

----------------------------

"I want this to _HURT_," said Lysia. She and Shadow -- an assassin -- were sitting in a dark corner of Mother's, a tavern on the south side of town. The scent of stale beer hung heavy in the air. Winos, sailors, and stevedores lounged about, tankards of beer, wine, and ale in hand.

Lysia sat facing the door -- something she did from force of habit. She was wearing a short black leather dress, an antiqued brass bustier gilded with black gold, and a purple silk cape that was attached to her shoulders by a pair of brass claw-shaped epaulets. All of this was in addition to the sword she wore around her waist.

"That can be arranged," Shadow replied. He was a bald, slightly built man in his late thirties who was clad in a black bodysuit.

"Who does he know?" asked Lysia, "he" meaning He-Man. "Who is he close to?"

"He's known to be close to three people in particular," Shadow replied. "The Sorceress of Grayskull…"

"I've had _ALL_ I want out of that witch," Lysia growled. "After what she did to three of my soldiers in The Emerald Forest, my men refuse to go within _TEN MILES_ of Castle Grayskull."

"There's also Man-At-Arms, the Royal Armorer…"

"I want to cut him to the quick," said Lysia. "Who does he _LOVE_?" Lysia paused. "Anyone?"

"There _IS _someone," said Shadow. "Teela, Captain of the Guard." Shadow paused. "They're said to be _VERY_ close."

"_KILL_ her," said Lysia icily.

---------------------

"Lysia is on the rampage," said The Sorceress. She and He-Man were huddled over a map at Castle Grayskull. "She's attacked three villages in this region in the past four days." The Sorceress paused. "Strange…"

"What's strange about it?" He-Man asked.

"These people are peasants … people with nothing but the clothes on their backs. Why is she suddenly going after such low-value targets?" The Sorceress paused. "This must be costing her a fortune."

"It doesn't matter," said He-Man. "Those people need our help."

The Sorceress nodded. "Agreed," she said.

He-Man turned to leave. "I'm heading out," he said.

"He-Man, wait!" The Sorceress exclaimed. He-Man turned back around to face her.

"What is it?" He-Man asked, his brows knitted in confusion.

The Sorceress shook her head. "I don't like this," she replied softly. "She's up to something … something I can't quite put my finger on." The Sorceress paused. "The question now is … _WHAT?_"

"I'll find out when I get there," said He-Man.

The Sorceress nodded once more. "Be careful," she said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter Two

Dragon Rock was a secluded Royal Army base nestled deep within The Evergreen Forest. Nestled amid a large stand of trees, there were no farms, villages, or any other settlements for miles around.

Shadow reined his horse to a stop a few hundred feet outside the gate. He dismounted and led his horse off the trail, out of sight. Today, he wore a scoped high-powered rifle slung across his back in addition to his usual black mask and bodysuit. After taking care to see that no one else was around, he tapped a button on his belt buckle -- a button that activated a portable cloaking device -- and disappeared into thin air.

-----------------

King Randor and Queen Marlena sat in the Royal Box on the parade ground at Dragon Rock, reviewing the columns of troops marching before them. Somewhere in the distance, a marching band played an accompaniment.

Teela stood at parade rest just below the Royal Box, her eyes scanning the area around and in front of her, ever on the alert for signs of danger.

------------------

Meanwhile, at that very same moment, Lysia and her army laid waste to a village far to the north of Dragon Rock. The air was thick with the smoke of burning houses. Rampaging marauders on horseback ran through defending villagers with their swords. Panicking villagers ran to and fro for cover.

"_BURN EM ALL!_" a mounted Lysia cried above the din, her purple silk cape swinging in the breeze behind her.

All at once, a mighty roar split the air. Lysia turned her horse towards the noise. From out of the smoke came none other than He-Man, riding his mighty Battle Cat!

"_LYSIA!_" He-Man cried.

"_HE-MAN!_" Lysia exclaimed. She then commanded, "_SOLDIERS, ATTACK!_"

All at once, He-Man was set upon by a swarm of sword-wielding marauders on horseback. He-Man grabbed the wrist of one marauder, plucked him off his horse, and threw him into a mob of oncoming marauders on horseback. After seeing this display of raw power, the other marauders quickly turned their horses around and beat a hasty retreat.

"Why are you doing this, Lysia?" He-Man inquired.

"_I'M _doing what _YOU_ won't!" Lysia hissed. "I'm protecting my people!"

"You call looting peasants 'protecting your people'? "

"You call it 'looting' … I call it creating a buffer zone," Lysia retorted. "Besides … shouldn't you be more worried about Teela right now?"

"What about Teela?" He-Man inquired, a note of worry now in his voice. "What about her?"

"You'll see," said Lysia with an evil grin. With that, she turned her horse around and galloped away.

------------------

Back at Dragon Rock, the invisible Shadow had climbed onto the roof of an aircraft hangar overlooking the parade ground and Royal Box. Lying in a prone position, he removed the rifle from his back, temporarily turned off the cloaking device (the field the device generated interfered with the electronics inside the rifle), lined up Teela in the crosshairs, and squeezed the trigger.

Having done all of that, Shadow touched the button on his belt buckle once more (thereby reactivating the cloaking device), and disappeared into thin air once more.

------------------

It wasn't long before the news reached Castle Grayskull. A terrified Orko flew madly through a window over the Castle's great drawbridge, screaming in horror, "_SORCERESS! TEELA'S BEEN SHOT! TEELA'S BEEN SHOT!_"


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter Three

"How is she?" He-Man asked. He and Battle Cat were standing in Castle Grayskull's Throne Room (Upon hearing word of the shooting at Dragon Rock, The Sorceress summoned He-Man back to Grayskull immediately.)

"She's alive … but in a coma," The Sorceress replied mournfully from the throne. "Shot through the heart." The Sorceress paused. "Or so Orko has told me."

"Do they know who did it? Do they have any suspects?"

The Sorceress gestured, creating a window in time. An image of Shadow on the roof of the hangar appeared in the window. She froze the image and said, "He's known by the name Shadow. He's an assassin for hire."

"That means someone paid for the hit on Teela," said He-Man. "Lysia told me I should be worried about Teela back in the village." He-Man paused. "Three guesses as to who put the contract out on her."

The Sorceress smiled weakly, and then shut down the smile almost as soon as it appeared. "It's bad enough she went after you," she said solemnly. "This time … it's personal."

"I can imagine," said He-Man.

"Can you?" The Sorceress replied softly. "Teela is all I have left in the world. Teela and Grayskull … that's it."

"No family?"

The Sorceress closed her eyes and shook her head ... No. "They were all killed … when The Horde attacked our village."

He-Man clasped his hand over his mouth in horror. "The irony of it all," The Sorceress continued, shaking her head in bemusement. "I've spent years trying to protect her … trying to keep her from becoming a target … by denying her any link to me. Now … " The Sorceress paused. "She's become a target … on account of her association … with you."

"Sorceress, I…"

The Sorceress shook her head. "I'm not blaming you for anything," she said softly. "I know this hurts you … as much as it does me. If I'm angry at anything, I'm angry at the situation."

"I'm willing to step down … to give up being He-Man … if that's what it takes to protect Teela."

"He-Man … Don't," countered The Sorceress with an edge in her voice. "Lysia would like nothing better than to have that happen." The Sorceress paused. "I know for a fact that that's not what Teela would want." The Sorceress paused again. "We'll protect Teela by capturing Lysia … and Shadow."

--------------------

"Where's the rest of my money?" Shadow demanded. He and Lysia were back at Mother's tavern, sitting at a table in a darkened corner.

"When Teela is dead, you will receive the rest of your payment," Lysia replied silkily.

"Teela _IS_ dead!" Shadow wailed.

"Teela is in a coma, you idiot," said Lysia through clenched teeth. "That means she's still _ALIVE!_"

"So … what am _I _supposed to do about it?"

"Finish what you started," Lysia shot back. "Kill her … and bring her severed head to me."

----------------------

It was after midnight in the Royal Palace of Eternos. Teela was in her quarters, lying comatose in bed with her eyes closed.

All at once, a large orange and white falcon flew in through the open window. The falcon hovered in mid-air and in a flash of light, suddenly transformed itself into the figure of a woman dressed as a falcon -- The Sorceress of Grayskull.

Her transformation complete, she walked over to the side of Teela's bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress.

"Hi," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I came as soon as I could." She then gently stroked the comatose Teela's forehead. "I know I haven't been … the best of parents." Her voice became choked with emotion. "I know … there's nothing I can say or do … that will change the past." The Sorceress then gently caressed the side of Teela's cheek. "I want you to know … that I did what I did … because I love you … and I want to protect you."

"For years, I've tried compartmentalizing you … my feelings for you," The Sorceress continued. "Putting them in a box … putting you in a box … and stowing it away, in order to do my job." The Sorceress paused. "I can't do it anymore. Not now … _ESPECIALLY_ not now … not after nearly losing you altogether."

The Sorceress pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to stop the tears that were running down her face. "It's taken … _THIS_ … to make me realize … how much I care for you." The Sorceress paused. She then added, her voice choked with emotion, "I hope … that one day … you'll find it in your heart to forgive me … for all the pain I've caused you." The Sorceress paused again. "I want you to know … that I love you … and that I'm here for you."

The Sorceress stood up. "I must go," she said. "But I _WILL_ return." She bent over and kissed Teela tenderly on the forehead. "I love you," she whispered. She then stood up once more and disappeared into thin air.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter Four

"The attacks on the villages appear to have stopped," said The Sorceress. She and He-Man were at Grayskull, peering over a map. "For now, at least."

"You think Lysia is preparing another diversion?" He-Man asked.

The Sorceress shook her head. "She would be foolish to use the same tactics twice. If she were any kind of warlord at all, she would be wise to assume that we're onto her strategy."

"What about Teela?"

"We're not out of the woods, yet," The Sorceress replied. "Shadow is still at large. I believe it's safe to assume that Lysia will not pay him his fee until Teela has been killed once and for all." The Sorceress paused. "If and when he does strike again, he will do so without warning … when we least expect it."

"So … what happens now?"

"For now … we will watch over Teela," said The Sorceress.

----------------

In the wee hours of the morning, Shadow -- wearing a small black backpack, a grappling hook launcher slung over his shoulder, and carrying a knotted rope ladder -- made his way towards the Royal apartments. He stopped just below Teela's balcony, which was located five floors above him (A paid informant at the Palace had told him where Teela's apartment was located.)

__

No need to turn on the cloaking device, he thought. _No guards around._ _Besides,_ he thought with a grin. _Who would be visiting Teela at_ THIS _hour of the morning?_

----------------

Just as she had done for the past several nights, The Sorceress of Grayskull sat on the side of Teela's bed, holding her hand and whispering words of encouragement to her. All at once, she heard a pop and the sound of clanking metal outside.

The Sorceress got up and investigated the source of the noise. She found a metal grappling hook draped over Teela's balcony. _Grappling hook,_ she thought. _Trouble._

She then turned her attention back towards Teela. "I must go," she said softly, stroking Teela's cheek. "I have to go to work." With that, she turned around and disappeared into thin air.

----------------

Second floor … Third Floor…

Inch by inch, knot rung by knot rung, Shadow made his way up the knotted rope ladder. _This is_ TOO _easy,_ he thought_. No guards … no alarms … _NOTHING. _Talk about a milk run._

Fourth Floor…

Shadow's heart pounded with excitement as he inched his way up the knotted rope ladder. His adrenaline surged. _I can just taste those 50,000 gold pieces right now, _he thought greedily_. Who would've thought that knocking off the Captain of the Royal Guard would be_ THIS _easy?_

Shadow never made it to the Fifth Floor. The last thing he saw was a crazed, shrieking Zoar -- in a burst of maternal fury -- diving towards him, razor-sharp talons bared, at 180 miles per hour…


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter Five

"Was it necessary to _KILL _him?" The Spirit of Grayskull asked The Sorceress. The Sorceress was in her quarters, staring out a window.

"When I got out there, he was on the second floor and well on his way to the third," The Sorceress replied. She then shot back, "What would you have me do … ask him politely to _LEAVE?_"

"Could you not have left him to the authorities?"

The Sorceress turned around. "He escaped once," The Sorceress replied. "What was I supposed to do … let him escape again? Let him kill again? Let him have yet _ANOTHER_ shot at Teela?" The Sorceress paused. "So long as he walked among us, Teela would've been in danger. He wouldn't have stopped until he had killed her." The Sorceress paused again. "Teela would've been looking over her shoulder, living in fear for her life. I can't put her through that … I don't have the heart."

"I fear Teela has become a distraction…"

"_NOTHING_ … will ever come between me and Grayskull," The Sorceress reassured The Spirit. "Teela supports my work. She herself has come to the defense of Grayskull on more than one occasion." The Sorceress paused. "Do you not remember … the vow that I took … when I first put on this uniform?" she added, tugging at the sleeve of her uniform for emphasis.

" 'Vow'…?"

"Permit me to refresh your memory," said The Sorceress. "I vowed to 'protect and defend Castle Grayskull and its secrets, champion justice, protect and defend the innocent, and to aid and assist any and all who are in need.' " The Sorceress paused. "The Elders instituted the vow for a reason -- the Power of Grayskull was never intended to be locked away and forgotten as a historical relic. We … and It … were intended to serve the people of Eternia."

"I was afraid that you were neglecting your duties…"

"Nothing could be further from the truth," said The Sorceress. "Teela is alive today because of what I did … because of what I've done." The Sorceress paused. "I've carried out my duties … to the fullest," she added with a smile.

"You have no regrets?"

"None," said The Sorceress quietly. "None, whatsoever."

-------------------

Later that night, The Sorceress sat at Teela's bedside -- just as she had every night for the past week. She gently stroked Teela's shoulder and whispered words of encouragement to her.

All at once, Teela began to gurgle and cough. Alarmed, The Sorceress turned on the lamp that was sitting on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Teela … Teela…" The Sorceress called out to her, shaking her shoulder in an attempt to rouse her. "Teela, can you hear me?"

Teela opened her eyes, sat up in bed, and looked around the room. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in your quarters … at the Palace," The Sorceress replied. She placed her hands on Teela's shoulder and gently eased her back into bed. "It's Oh-Three-Thirty hours. You've been in a coma for over a week."

"A week?" Teela exclaimed. "The last thing I remember, I was at Dragon Rock. Something … slammed into my chest…"

"Shhh … we can talk about that later," said The Sorceress, her voice barely above a whisper. "Just get some rest." The Sorceress paused. "I'll send for Man-At-Arms."


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter Six

"Did they catch the guy who shot me at Dragon Rock?" Teela asked Prince Adam. They were both standing in the Royal Garden. Teela was on crutches, her muscles weakened by atrophy as a result of her coma.

"You … might say that," Adam replied hesitantly.

"Where is he? Is he in jail?" Teela asked. "Can I see him?"

"He's … dead," Adam replied, fidgeting.

"I'm _REALLY_ not in the mood to play Twenty Questions," Teela snapped. "How did he die? Do you know?"

"Officially, he died as the result of a broken neck," Adam replied. "As a result of falling off the fourth floor of the Royal Apartment building."

"What made him fall?"

"Here's where it gets weird," Adam replied. "A bird slashed his throat," he said as he splayed and raked his fingers across his neck, showing how the attack took place.

"Slashed his throat?"

"According to the Royal Physician's report, he was attacked by … and I quote … 'a large, aggressive bird of prey, talon marks consistent with those made by a species of falcon'."

"That _IS_ weird…"

Adam smiled, closed his eyes, and shook his head. "Teela, _THINK_…" he said. " 'A large, aggressive falcon'. Who do you know fits that description?"

Teela gasped, clasped her hand over her mouth in horror, and mouthed the word, "Zoar?"

Adam nodded and said, "I wouldn't put it past her."

__

It may well have BEEN _her,_ Teela thought. _The Sorceress was with me when I woke up. She was probably with me _THAT_ night, too._

"It gets better," said Adam. "The guards found a grappling hook and rope ladder draped over your balcony. Not only that, Shadow was carrying a wire garrote in his backpack." Adam paused. "If it hadn't been for Zoar, you probably would've died that night."

All of the air suddenly left Teela's body. _I could've been killed,_ she thought._ She saved my life! _"I think I need to see my father," she said finally.

-----------------------

"She's a warrior … a soldier … like you," said Man-At-Arms. He and Teela were in his workshop, hovering over the engine of a Wind Raider. "A warrior whose primary mission is to protect and defend Castle Grayskull. She couldn't do her job if she wasn't." Man-At-Arms looked up from the Wind Raider. "Granted, her weapons of choice may be different from yours … but that doesn't make her any less effective."

"It's a side of her I've never seen before," said Teela. "Will she get in trouble for this?"

Man-At-Arms grabbed a rag from a nearby cart and wiped his hands. "There's first the practical problem … of prosecuting a bird," he said. "Even if we _WERE_ to trace it back to Zoar … and ultimately, The Sorceress … I think a case can be made that she did what she did because she was protecting you."

"_CAN _she kill? I mean, is she _ALLOWED_ to kill?"

"I don't know what rules she's operating under," said Man-At-Arms. "I would think that, at a minimum, she's permitted to kill in defense of Grayskull … such being the Nature of the Beast. I would also think she's permitted to kill for the same reasons that any other person is … self-defense and/or to protect someone else."

"What do I do about all this?"

"My advice to you, Teela … is just to let it go," said Man-At-Arms. "Let it go … and be grateful that she was there."

-------------------------

Later that night, Teela was on her balcony, staring out into the starry Eternian night. _If you're listening,_ Teela thought, hoping that The Sorceress of Grayskull would hear. _Thanks … for everything._

THE END


End file.
